character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spawn (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary Albert Francis Simmons was born in Detroit, Michigan. He is the second eldest of three children (Marc, Albert and Richard) born to Bernard Simmons- a traveling salesman- and Esther Simmons- a devil worshipper. Simmons is a highly intelligent and physically strong Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Marine Corps. He later joins the United States Secret Service and becomes a highly decorated member. This leads to his recruitment to the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). Once in the CIA, Simmons joins the U.S. Security Group- an umbrella agency encompassing the CIA, the NSA, and the NSC- commanded by Director Jason Wynn, and becomes a highly capable assassin. After being murdered during a mission in Botswana when Director Wynn hires Simmons' friend and partner, Bruce Stinson (codename Chapel), to kill him, Simmons is sent to Hell due to his life as an assassin.= Making a deal with the devil- known as Malebolgia- Simmons agrees to become a Hellspawn and serve Malebolgia if he is allowed to see his wife, Wanda, one last time. Malebolgia agrees, and returns Simmons to the living realm, but stripped of nearly all his memories, with a badly burned body, and a demonic guardian, named the Violator. Using CIA files, he tracks down his wife to find her married to his former best friend, Terry, with a daughter named Cyan, and realizes that five years have passed since his death. Spawn soon runs into a fellow Hellspawn who informs him that his powers are fueled by Necroplasm, and once they are fully depleted, he will return to Hell. Not wanting to return to Hell, Spawn attempts to find his a new purpose in life, while using as little power as possible. Spawn is thrust into several antihero adventures where he takes down street gangs and organized crime in New York City in a brutal fashion. Battling against Italian mobsters and later eventually killing a serial murderer and pedophile, Billy Kincaid, Spawn finds a new purpose in stopping evil. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-B | At least 2-B | At least 2-B, likely High 2-A | High 2-A Name: Al Simmons, Spawn Origin: Image Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hellspawn, divine being, hell king Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 7), Necro Energy, His Sentient/Symbiotic Costume composed of Necroplasma/Psychoplasma, Chain Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Poison Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation (Through Hell Energy he can fire Energy Waves, create Hell Bombs and release Hellfire, which can destroy opponents on a molecular level), Precognition (His Suit senses and reacts to danger before it presents itself), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can reform even if his physical form is erased), "Teleportation" (Capable of decomposing and travelling at the Speed of Light), Aporting (Capable of telepathically teleporting objects away from him), Healing/Resurrection (His Necroplasma can regenerate him from any wound, heal any disease and resurrect the dead), Illusion Creation, Black Hole Creation, Power Nullification (Can depower and repower demons), Summoning (Can Summon hellish beasts/monsters to attack his enemies), Time Stopping, Shapeshifting (Can change his appearance, or transform into a flock of bats), Intangibility/Phasing, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental/Weather/Nature Manipulation (Has the powers of the Green World, being capable of controlling nature at will, forming forests, creating storms, tsunamis & Earthquakes, etc.), Telepathy/Empathic Manipulation (Connected to all pain and suffering in the whole world, and capable of transferring all his pain to others with a touch), Mind Manipulation (Can cure insanity, implant memories and trapping persons in Hellish Mindscapes), Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to Time Stop (Should be comparable to Cogliostro, who, at the time, was a Demon weaker than Spawn, is unaffacted by Spawn's Time Stop) and Mind Control (Malebolgia cannot cantrol Spawn due to him got about 6000 souls trapped inside his head). With the Sword of the Spirit, he gains Soul Manipulation (The sword shows to devour souls of all it cuts), Sealing (Seal Hell away from Earth) | Same as before, with Animal Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Time Manipulation, Hallucinations, Technopathy, Telepathy (Multiverse range), Telekinesis, Psychometry, Materialization, Life and Death Manipulation, Transmutation, Clairvoyance, BFR, Teleportation, Evil Manipulation (Can use and manipulate the corrupted hearts and sins of others to either materialize creatures corresponding to the level and nature of their evil to kill them, bestow it on someone else, or use it to fuel his own energy) | Same as before, with Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Time Travel (Comparable to Satan, who granted this power to one of his Demons), Corruption (Comparable to God, who took all the souls in heaven, and forced them against their will into a army of Angel like being, frenzy with murder), Existence Erasure (Comparable to God, who created Dimensional Lance and gave it to his Angels, the Dimensional Lance is capable of erasing existences) | Same as before, with Abstract Existence (Type 1; is existence itself), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Flight, Telekinesis and Time Stop Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level (A creature of hell can be weaker if they are not knowledgeable of their powers. At the peak of his power, he defeated Malebolgia with the help of Angela, who had previously defeated the Argus and the Kron, both of which threatened reality Reality was said to have countless possibilities. The death of the Argus and the Kron caused half of all known dimensions to shake "like a cheap snowglobe." After killing Malebolgia, Spawn's war cry shook all circles of hell and reality) | At least Multiverse level (Is far above his base form) | At least Multiverse level, likely High Multiverse level+ (Can battle God and Satan. God transcends all of existence in general, which includes infinite universes. Spawn was claimed to be able to destroy reality itself) | High Multiverse level+ (Merged with all of existence) Speed: Infinite (Has fought with angels, who are one with the Ethereal Flux, which can travel across universes. Universes in Spawn are infinite in size. Should be superior to Abdiel, who could move after 3 dimensional seconds elapsed and intended to fly to heaven on his own) | Infinite, Omnipresent in his realm (The 8th Sphere of Hell is but a mere extension of him) | Infinite, likely Immeasurable | Omnipresent (Is one with existence) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: At least Multiversal | At least Multiversal | At least Multiversal, likely High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level (Has taken hits from demons who compare to him) | At least Multiverse level | At least Multiverse level, likely High Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: As an ordinary hellspawn as the creatures of hell will provide him sustenance and energy from anywhere on Earth. Limitless after becoming king of Hell. Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons and powers Standard Equipment: K7-Leetha, Cape, Chains, Various Firearms Intelligence: Started an elaborate plan involving years of deliberate losses and suffering to make himself stronger than God and Satan. Was a combat expert as Al Simmons. Weaknesses: Necroplasm is finite, only a problem for some forms. Leetha can act on its own, only a problem for some forms. Can be blinded by rage rather easily, Beheading and holy weapons can be lethal, permanently in the former’s case. His sensing over the Earth’s evil and surface can sometimes make mistakes. Omega Spawn is much more mindless Key: Spawn | Hell King Spawn | Divine Spawn | Merged with the Mother of Existence Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2